Je penserai toujours à toi
by Seira Tsukinohime
Summary: Amu a disparu, alors que Ikuto revient. Comment cela terminera-t-il? Vu que c'est un OS, je ne sais pas trop comment le résumer alors qu'il n'est déjà pas bien long!


OS Amuto

Je penserai toujours à toi.

-POV Ikuto-

Elle a disparu. Si au moins, elle répondait au téléphone, je ne m'inquièterai pas mais... Rien. Pas une seule nouvelle. Même ses amis Gardiens ne savent rien ! Amu ! Amu ! Tu es où ?

Je l'ai pourtant prévenu de mon retour mais sa voix. Sa voix était étrange. Tremblante, fébrile... Elle me hait pour avoir disparu pendant 3 ans ?

Ikuto ? Ikuto ?

Hein ? Oui, père ?

Tu es inquiet pour ta petite amie Amu Hinamori ?

Qui t'a dit que c'était ma petite amie ? Et comment tu la connais ?

Utau.

Non, elle ne m'aime pas vraiment et Utau doit sûrement dire n'importe quoi.

Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de toi ?

Que je ne suis qu'un _nekomimi hentai cosplay otoko_(homme pervers cosplayé avec des oreilles de chat)...

*rire* Tu as fait quoi pour mériter un tel surnom ?

Euh... Je dois vraiment te raconter ?

Si tu ne veux pas, je demanderai à Utau.

Bon... Je l'ai fouillé, alors que je ne la connaissais pas encore.

Après, tu m'étonnes qu'elle t'ait surnommé comme ça ! *rire*

Malgré ça, on est devenus plus ou moins amis. Elle m'a quand même sauvé des griffes d'Easter.

Ça serait bien si vous finissez ensemble.

Et toi, que tu ne refasses plus pleurer maman et Utau.

Tu n'as pas pleuré ?

Pas devant elles. Je devais rester fort au moins pour elles.

C'est bien, mon fils. Désolé pour tous les soucis que je vous ai causé.

Maintenant, j'ai grandi j'ai rencontré des personnes extraordinaires et même une personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur j'ai compris le but de ton voyage et je t'ai retrouvé. Alors... Bon retour parmi nous. J'espère pouvoir la revoir et te la présenter. Elle ressemble au niveau caractère, un peu à Utau.

Bon, accroche-toi, on arrive.

Je suis sorti de l'avion, en compagnie de mon paternel. Utau, ma mère, Tadase et ses parents, et les amis de Tadase étaient là pour nous accueillir mais Elle... Elle n'était pas là. Amu.

Personne ne savait où elle était. Elle s'était levée. Puis rien. Amu...

Une fois, chez moi, après avoir revu presque tout le monde et déposé mes affaires, je suis sorti pour la revoir.

-POV Amu-

Et puis quoi encore ? Il disparaît pendant plus de 3 ans, sans nouvelles et là, d'un coup, il réapparaît, tranquille ! Il ne peut pas imaginer comment je me suis inquiétée ! Utau me disait le peu de nouvelles qu'il laissait mais je sais que Tadase et Utau étaient malades d'inquiétude à son sujet ! Je veux qu'il réfléchisse un peu ! Quel idiot !

Quoique... J'aurais du le retenir ! J'aurais dû lui dire mes sentiments ! Ikuto... Baka... Sais-tu à quel point tu me rends folle ? A quel point je suis folle de toi ? Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu serais resté avec moi.

Mais je ne peux pas te dire ça, pas après ce que tu as vécu ! Pas après avoir été privé de liberté, pendant autant de temps !

...

Euh... Je suis où ? Dans la forêt d'un parc, on dirait. Hein ? Quoi ? Aie ! Je me suis pris les pieds dans des racines. Hein ? Je ne peux pas me lever : ma cheville... Je crois que je l'ai foulée ! Mince, et mon portable ? Plus de bat' ! Ikuto... Au secours...

Pourquoi je pense à lui ? Il n'est plus là pour me protéger. Il est loin... Je suis fatiguée d'hurler. Personne ne viendra. Je dois me débrouiller. Etre forte. Je n'ai pas le choix. Dieu, Kami-sama, je-ne-sais-qui, donnez-moi la force de me relever et de pouvoir revoir celui que j'aime. Ikuto...

Au bout d'un long moment, j'ai réussi à me relever malgré la douleur. Bon, il faut au moins que j'arrive à marcher jusqu'à un arrêt de bus.

Ah... Ma tête tourne... Hein ? Quoi ? Une voiture fonce sur moi... Il faut que je bouge... Ah ! Cette maudite cheville...

Ikuto... Adieu...

-POV Ikuto-

Amu ! Où es-tu ? Des voix... Un regroupement ! Une ambulance ! Amu, j'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui es blessée... Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses était presque inconsciente. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Une voiture était encastrée plus loin, dans un poteau. Le conducteur avait eu le réflexe de sauter de sa voiture avant qu'elle aille dans le poteau. Donc il était hors de danger alors que la jeune fille n'était pas dans un bon état.

Amu !

I-Ikuto..., murmure-t-elle.

Amu ! Ressaisis-toi !

Euh... Monsieur, vous la connaissez ?

Oui.

Amu...

On doit la transporter dans un hôpital. Vous connaissez quelqu'un de sa famille ?

Oui.

Vous venez et vous appelleriez quelqu'un de sa famille, s'il vous plaît.

Oui. Amu...

Je l'ai accompagné à l'hôpital le plus proche et elle est rentrée dans la salle d'opérations en urgence. Je tenais cette petite main le plus longtemps possible. Cette lumière m'inquiétait. Puis, j'ai appelé Tadase pour le numéro de ses parents qui sont venus avec Ami, peu après mon appel. Tadase, Utau et nos amis nous ont rejoints peu après. Utau me hurle dessus :

Ikuto ! Baka ! Tu n'étais pas avec elle ? Tu devais la protéger !

Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. Désolé.

Désolé ? , dit Utau d'un ton méprisant, C'est tout que tu arrives à dire ?

Excusez-moi, mais l'hôpital manque de sang à perfusion. Il semblerait qu'elle soit du groupe AB-. Est-ce que quelqu'un serait également de ce groupe ? demande un infirmier.

Oui, moi.

Je me suis désigné. Je suis le seul ici à avoir le même groupe, AB-. Utau, Tadase et Rima sont du groupe B alors que Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya et Kukai sont du groupe A. Ami, sa mère et son père sont du groupe O.

On m'a prévenu que j'allais donner beaucoup de sang et que je pouvais risquer ma vie mais risquer sa vie pour celle qu'on aime, n'est rien. Alors les préparatifs ont commencé.

-POV Amu-

C'est la fin ? Ikuto... Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir sans t'avoir dit mes sentiments ! Ikuto !

Je m'éveille...

Amu ?

Ikuto ?

Non, c'est Utau.

Amu ! ça va ?

Oui. Enfin, je crois. J'ai un peu mal à ma cheville et au ventre sinon, le reste, ça va !

Tes parents sont venus, puis, ils ont du partir pour s'occuper correctement de ta sœur. Nos amis les Gardiens aussi sont venus mais les visites sont terminées. Moi, je veille sur vous. Ikuto est là aussi. A côté de toi.

Hein ? Pourquoi il est dans un lit d'hôpital ?

Il t'a donné beaucoup de sang il se repose pour reprendre de l'énergie et re-fabriquer du sang. D'ailleurs, heureusement que lui et toi soyez compatibles, sinon les médecins n'auraient pas pu te sauver. Tu perdais tellement de sang !

Encore une fois, il m'a sauvé la vie... Encore...

Amu. Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Hein ? C'est quoi, cette question ? Bien sûr que je l'aime mais lui, il m'aime toujours ?

Oui. Sinon, il ne serait pas parti te chercher et tu serais morte sans même l'avoir revu.

Ikuto. Merci.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé et j'ai tourné la tête en direction d'Ikuto. Ikuto n'était plus dans son lit mais à côté de moi, il était endormi sur une chaise, la tête et ses bras sur le bord du lit. Ma main droite était prisonnière de ses deux grandes mains. Puis Utau s'est réveillée et elle m'a apporté à manger.

Amu ?

Ikuto.

Amu ? Tu es vivante ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ?

Ikuto. Oui, je suis vivante.

Amu. T'as fait tellement peur ! Ne disparais plus jamais comme ça !

Après quelques explications entre nous, nous sommes quittés...

-POV Ikuto-

Utau a essayé de me faire t'oublier avec d'autres filles mais à chaque fois qu'une fille s'approchait pour m'embrasser, je revoyais ton visage et je la rejetais. Tes amis me racontent ton quotidien, comment tu gères tes études et ton petit travail et si tu as un nouveau petit ami.

Quand je te croise dans la rue, Amu, tu ne sembles même pas remarquer ma présence, alors que je te dévore des yeux. Amu, tes cheveux à la couleur des fleurs de cerisiers, tes yeux dorés de chat et la douceur d'un ange, de ton visage, m'ont suffisamment charmé pour que tu restes gravée dans ma mémoire. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Amu...

Etrangement, tu n'as pas d'autres histoires d'amour que moi. Aucun n'est à ton goût, me disait Tadase.

Est-ce que je pourrais à nouveau te dire « Je t'aime » et te serrer contre moi, comme si nous sortions ensemble ?

-POV Amu-

On s'est dit de ne plus nous revoir pour faire table ras sur le passé mais tu ne sors toujours pas de ma tête : A la maison, au cinéma, dans la rue, à l'université, au petit boulot... A chaque fois que j'entends un violon, je regarde si c'est toi.

J'ai 5 chatons, trouvés dans la rue dans un carton. Je n'ai pu les laisser là car ils me font penser à toi : depuis ta rencontre, je suis incapable de laisser des chatons sans défense dans la rue. Chacun a un signe distintif : Ran a une tâche en cœur sur la patte avant-gauche Miki, les yeux bleus; Su, des yeux verts, Dia, des yeux dorés et Yoru, une cicatrice sur la joue, faite sans doute, dans une bagarre entre chats.

Tadase m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de nouvelle petite amie, que tu vivais chez ta mère et ton père, le temps de décoller. Ironiquement, c'est ta sœur qui a quitté la maison familiale, la première pour vivre avec Kukai, alors que tu es le plus âge des deux.

J'ai entendu dire que tu as déménagé dans un petit appartement près de mon université car il y a le conservatoire, pas très loin de là. C'est bien... Tu vis... Sans moi... Tu vis.

Est-ce que je pourrais un jour, te revoir et revenir au bon vieux temps ? Celui où j'hésitais entre toi et Tadase, où vous deux, vous taquiniez, où nous étions ensemble dans cette tasse de manège à parler de prendre un nouveau départ...

Je ne t'ai pas revu pendant 2 ans, Ikuto. Puis en revoyant Utau, je l'ai revu. Malgré des petites amourettes platoniques de pacotille, nous étions toujours aussi fous l'un de l'autre et de fil en aiguille, en 5 années, nous sommes sortis ensemble, nous nous sommes mariés après Utau et Kukai et je l'ai rejoint dans un nouveau petit appartement où nous vivons ensemble.

Malgré tout, Ikuto, je penserai toujours à toi.

Epilogue

Mama ! Papa !

Ehh ! Ikuto ! Viens vite ! Elle a parlé !

Quoi ? Elle a dit quoi ?

Kokoro a dit « Mama ! Papa ! » !

Mama !

Ohhh ! Elle est trop chou !

C'est bien, Kokoro ! Amu, arrête un peu ! Tu vas l'étouffer.

Mais-euh...

Papa ! Aime Papa !

Et moi, je t'aime, Kokoro !

Voilà un moment mémorable. C'était 4 ans après notre mariage. Ikuto porte Kokoro, notre enfant. Elle commence à peine à prononcer quelques mots et quelques phrases.

Elle a mes traits et mes yeux dorés mais elle a les cheveux bleus et le caractère d'Ikuto. Kokoro est très attachée à Miki, la fille de 2 ans, d'Utau et Kukai, à Sentaro, le fils de 1 an, de Rima et de Nagihiko, et à Len, le fils de 1 an, de Tadase.

Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de 1 mois, j'ai eu un de ces chocs qui vous empêchent de faire les choses correctement. Ikuto a vu à quel point je n'allais pas bien : Repas brûlé, chute avec les assiettes dans les mains, nausées le lendemain...

Avant qu'il parte au travail, il m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait. Bizarrement, j'ai eu peur qu'il parte pour ne plus jamais revenir ou qu'il le prenne mal, et avec difficulté, j'ai fini par lui annoncer. D'abord, il était choqué puis son visage forme un sourire.

« Comment pensais-tu que j'allais être furieux ? » Me demande-t-il.

Il me serre près de lui. Une mélodie vient à mes oreilles : les battements de son cœur.

Je suis tellement heureux. Merci Amu pour cet enfant.

J'avais tellement peur.

Tu regardes trop la télé, Amu. Les drama ne sont pas forcément comme la réalité.

Oui. Ikuto !

Je ne veux pas aller au boulot... Je veux rester avec vous deux.

Mais le directeur...

Je pense qu'il comprendra.

Mais elle ne serait pas contente, n'est-ce pas, Kokoro ?

Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ?

Intuition féminine.

C'est un petit cadeau pour perfectionner notre bonheur, non ?

Si et je suis fière de porter ton enfant, ce petit bout de chou d'amour, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Allez !

Et moi donc, Tsukiyomi Amu. A toute à l'heure.

Et tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. A ce soir.

Puis 3 mois plus tard, nous avons appris en effet que c'était une fille.

Kokoro. Un cœur. Nous avons eu tellement d'affaires de cœurs. Ikuto et moi pensons que ce petit coeur trouvera forcément quelqu'un qui aura la Clé de son cœur et qu'elle pourra alors être heureuse.

Ikuto m'a bien surveillé durant tout le reste de la grossesse et il veillait à tout : les biberons, la chambre de la petite, les vêtements...

Ikuto était inquiet quand on nous a annoncé un risque lors de l'accouchement dû à une constitution trop fragile de ma part mais ça ne me décourageait pas ! Je veux qu'elle naisse et voie le monde dans lequel Ikuto et moi nous sommes rencontré et qu'elle vive des aventures comme nous.

Il a réussi à ne pas s'effondrer devant le cordon à couper. J'étais si fatiguée que je n'ai vu les visages d'Ikuto et de Kokoro qu'après 4 heures de sommeil. J'étais affreusement pâle après avoir repris mes esprits. Nous avons reçu des « Félicitations » et des « Rétablis-toi bien, Amu ! » de tout le monde.

Heureusement pour nous, malgré une santé précaire pendant quelques mois après l'accouchement, ma santé s'améliore et bientôt, je pourrais comme tout le monde reprendre une vie similaire à avant.

Ikuto est un très bon père. Il s'en est bien occupé à ma place durant une petite période délicate. Nous avons eu bien peur 2 ou 3 fois : Des crises au milieu de la nuit, pendant lesquelles j'avais une forte fièvre et je ne pouvais presque pas bouger.

Kokoro avait déjà 3 mois : Elle me souriait quand elle voyait que j'allais bien. J'ai lu que les bébés étaient très sensibles aux ambiances et aux personnes qui les entouraient. J'ai repris mon travail, recommencé à faire la cuisine et faire le ménage. Ikuto était près de moi à chaque fois que je me levais en cas de crise.

Ikuto s'est trouvé un travail avec son père, en tant que professeur de violon dans un conservatoire, avant la naissance de Kokoro. Moi, je suis devenu une jeune femme active, travaillant dans le social. Nos amis et notre famille réussissent tous dans leur domaine.

On espère avec les autres parents qu'ils puissent avoir des rêves et peut-être, être les futurs gardiens comme nous auparavant

Maintenant que nos enfants à chacun, trouvent leur rêve et réussissent dans la vie...


End file.
